1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a load cell in which strain gage resistors, lead portions and the like are formed by lamination by utilizing thin film techniques, as well as a method of compensating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the load cell of this kind, four strain gage resistor portions, lead portions for their bridge connections and compensating portions for the compensation of bridge balance, span or the like are formed with thin metal films on an insulation film formed on one side of a beam, and the thin metal films at the compensating portions are trimmed upon adjustment after assembling. Although the trimming is carried out by machining using a cutter or the like, it involves the drawback of injuring the underlying insulation film, being poor in the workability and causing defective insulation. Particularly, in a case where the thin metal films are coated with a protection film, trimming also has to be carried out on the protection film, which further worsens the workability.